Bad Friend
by NaTsuki-RumikO
Summary: Historia real reconstruida por una mente enferma, necesito consejos por eso la escribi
1. noche de antro

Bad Friend

De acuerdo mi vida no es muy bonita que digamos, vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento que me dejo mi madre antes de largarse con su amante, bien, literalmente se largo por que aun sigue regañándome por que la casa este hecha un desastre y como soy muy floja como para cocinar tengo que ir a comer a su casa, que esta a solo calles del departamento que me dejo. Algunos amigos me envidian, o eso dicen ellos, que por que vivo sola y aparte me mantienen. Es genial, pero una vida muy solitaria, algunos hasta dicen que soy emo; si de acuerdo me deprimí y llegue a cortarme un par de veces pero no es para tan ¿o si?

Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga y digo que mi vida es un completo asco y más desde hace más de cuatro meses, pues verán. Tengo un primo el cual se llama Kato, Kato Kuga, no olviden su nombre; pues bueno, mi primo Kato prácticamente me "obligaba" a salir con el todos los sábados por la noche, bueno antes salía con Mai, pero ella tubo que ir a estudiar lejos de Fuuka, ella ahora esta en Tokio, pero ese no es el punto. Nos encontramos con Kato un día que salimos a bailar junto con Mai, a partir de ahí ya no me lo despegue ni un momento. Mi primo es Gay, bueno no solo Gay, es un reverendo maricotas, y si, nos lo encontramos en un antro gay donde a Mai le encantaba ir, por que obvio Mai también es gay, yo no, ni se les ocurra pensar eso.

Una noche que decidí salir con mi primo invitamos a una amiga, su nombre es Nao Yuuki y también es gay, estuvo saliendo por casi un año con Mai, no me importa lo se, pero tienen que saber cada detalle, en fin, Nao invito a una amiga de ella, su nombre es Tomoe, Tomoe Marguerite, y esa es una gay de las que te castran, nada mas de pensar en ella.

-valla hasta que llegas ¿Qué te encerró tu mama para que no salieras? –dijo Nao.

-jodete pendeja –la verdad Nao es algo insoportable a veces.

-hola gay – esa fue el dolor de estomago andante de Tomoe

La mire de forma desafiante, realmente esa tipa me enferma, y mas por que la insulto y ni se defiende – ¿que macho con falda?

-nada como has estado

-bien, ayer pensé si la estupidez de Nao era enfermedad o Costumbre

-pues yo ayer pensé que aparte de retrasada y pendeja, eras una gay de closet –me castra cuando me dicen gay, y como Nao lo sabia lo hacia de adrede.

-ya trió de machos dejen de estar peleando vámonos que ya quiero ver a mi amor –ese fue el maricon de mi primo.

Y así caminamos por toda la zona costera de Fuuka, la mayoría de los bares y antros estaban abiertos y ya en ambiente, y eso que apenas eran las once de la noche. Caminamos por casi veinte minutos, el lugar estaba un poco retirado y a esa hora no hay transporte, solo taxis, pero somos muy codas y digo codas por que mi primo se cuenta como mujer. Luna´s así se llama el dicho antro de mala muerte al que le gusta ir a mi primo Kato. Con decirles que ya hasta éramos famosos ahí, casi todos lo que asistían nos conocían, pues sábado con sábado asistíamos, creo que en navidad nos tenían que regalar calendario.

-hola Puuka –saludo Kato a el que cobras las entradas.

-hola Kato, que bueno que anden de nuevo por aquí y traen amigas

-si son unas gay´s que nos encontramos por ahí – yo me cagaba de la risa por el comentario de mi primo, Tomoe solo sonreía al parecer no le incomodaba del todo y Nao, bueno Nao es Nao y es una estúpida.

-pero pasen, pasen

Y así nos metimos en ese lugar. La música era buena, no puedo quejarme y el ambiente también; me gusta bailar, pero me molesta que me quieran ligar. Mai decía que traía un letrero en mi frente que decía a kilómetros "gay de closet desesperada por salir", Mai a veces solía ser muy mamona.

Cuando comenzaba la música, yo bailaba, según mi primo bailaba como gay, pero como un gay hombre, pero eso nunca me importo, pues cerraba mis ojos y solo éramos la música y yo. Nao es una aburrida solo iba al antro para estar todo la noche sentada y viendo su celular y desde que termino con Mai, era mas aburrida aun, y según la emo era yo. Tomoe, pues cabe decir que es una Gay en toda la extensión de la palabra pues no paraba de decir quien estaba linda y quien no.

Conforme pasaba la noche el lugar se hiba llenando, hombres por aya, mujeres por aca. Cada quien es su tema, unos besándose, otros tomando, algunos fumando y otros simple y sencillamente desaparecían, como era el caso de mi primo.

-tu primo es muy gay –dijo la araña

-si, cada que venimos al antro, se pone a besarse con uno diferente cada treinta minutos

-no manches de seguro tu le enseñaste a putear, verdad closetera –no perdía oportunidad en ofenderme la araña.

-si, imaginate le enseñe tan bien que vio cuando me tire a la tetona – con tetona me refería a Mai, si algo le molestaba Nao es que le recordara a su ex.

-chinga tu madre Kuga

Estaba apunto de responderle a la araña panteonera cuando llego "me cojo a todo mundo de gratis" Tomoe a interrumpir nuestra santa platica.

-Nao ven, oye –y haya va la pendeja de Nao a escucharla las puterias de Tomoe – yo quiero bailar con esa chava – ya salió el peine, ya quiere ligar – hazme el paro ¿no? quítale a ese tipo que baila con ella.

La obediente o pendeja Nao va quitarle a el tipo. Pues no tiene malos gusto Tomoe, la tipa era castaña, ojos rojos muy penetrantes, linda sonrisa y de un muy lindo porte. El tipo, bueno, lo que sea de cada quien, también era atractivo, alto, con porte y de cabello oscuro. El nombre de la tipa, Shizuru Fujino, y el tipo, Reito Kansaki. Universitarios los dos. La noche siguió y Tomoe y la tipa bailaron y bailaron y bailaron. Todo bien Nao no me molestaba, mi primo no aparecía, el tipo nos invitaba cervezas y a mi nadie me molestaba, la noche perfecta. Hasta que apareció y dije apareció, por que tenia que aparecer, la amiga de Tomoe, la tipa que nadie quiere en el antro, Miya. Nadie la quiere en el antro por ser mala copa, drogadicta y para acabarla quiere besar a todo mundo.

-hola – me saludo con la sonrisa mas pendeja que tiene ¿creo?

-umm –solo hice un sonido.

-¿vienes sola? –esta pendeja ya me quiere ligar.

-No, vengo con mi hombre – jale a Nao del brazo

La tipa se cago de risa, no me creía que Nao saliera conmigo –no es cierto

-¿no es cierto que?- pregunto la araña

-que sea tu novia ella –dijo señalándome a mi.

-no, ni pendeja, ni drogada salgo con esta tipa –pinche nao pero me cae que me las paga.

Nao se largo dejando con esa tipa, que ni tarde ni perezosa trato de besarme, es como una hemorroide esa mujer.

-¿Qué hay? –por fin pareció mi primo

-aquí esta vieja quiere besarme – le dije al oído.

-manda la chingada, pinche vieja drogada –mi primo es un racista, no le gustan los negros, ni los nacos, ni los gordos y mucho menos los drogadictos.

Total le dije a la tipa que se alejara y se fue, ahora acosaba a mi primo, fue tan divertido ver como se la quería quitar de encima. Después de un rato la calmo y se fue, todo tranquilo hasta ahí.

-no inventes –llego Nao casi tirándome por el jalón que me dio.

-¿que quieres pinche gay?

- mira – y ahí estaba, Tomoe besando a la castaña, la verdad yo pensé que Tomoe era puta, pero no pensé que tanto, ese no era mi problema.

-aja y que quieres que haga –dije en tono seco y sin interés.

-nada, deberías de salir del closet mujer, te estas amargando – tal vez tenia razón.

-pero tu deberías de ir a ver quien te coje de a gratis hoy – pero yo la tenia aun mas. Después de recordarme a mi sacrosanta madre, Nao se desapareció un rato, tal vez me hizo caso.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me dirigía a la barra por un trago cuando me tope con Tomoe y la castaña – ¿Qué? – le dije al dolor de estomago camínate.

-¿Qué crees Kuga? –no soy adivina cabrona.

-no se ¿Qué? –muévete tengo sed.

-Shizuru y yo somos novias –para eso me paro la muy pendeja –es bien linda

-ha que bien –seguí caminando, eso me daba igual, no se por que Tomoe me lo conto si su amiga es Nao.

Fui por una botella de agua, no tomo más que eso, pues la mayoría de los antros es alcohol es adulterado y la cerveza casi no me gusta. Me senté en una de las bocinas a disfrutar de mi agua, cuando se acerca a mi la castaña.

-mucho gusto soy Shizuru –sonrió o eso creo, ya tenia sueño así que no me acuerdo.

-órale, soy Natsuki –y seguí tomando mi agua – ¿se te perdió algo? Tomoe no esta aquí.

-lo se, ella anda en el baño ¿me das? – no se para que me pidió si ya me la había quitado, si, la maldita esa se estaba bebiendo mi agua –gracias –se la acabo.

-umm – solo eso dije y me pare de ahí y me aleje.

Después de un rato de buscar a mi primo, lo encontré, total nos disponíamos a irnos cuando sale la pendeja de Tomoe con una mamada.

-ellos se van a ir con nosotros –con ellos se refería a "tomo lo que no es mío" Shizuru y "soy gay a kilómetros" Reito.

-si pero muévanle por que ya es tarde

- a Nao su mami le va a pegar –me encantaba burlarme de Nao

-vete a la chingada Kuga

- ya, ya dejen de pelear y vámonos que estoy cansado –dijo mi primo

-de coger o de que –dijo Nao

-te vale madres gay dejada así que mueve tu maldito culo por que tengo prisa –con eso de "gay dejada" le partió el hocico a Nao, literalmente.

Y caminamos, hicimos relajo, nos insultamos Tomoe y Shizuru beso tras beso, seguimos caminando, nos tomamos fotos, seguimos haciendo relajo y Tomoe y Shizuru se seguían besando.

-se les va a caer la boca –dijo Nao

-cállate envidiosa –hasta que por fin respondió a algún insulto y mas contra Nao, creo que comienza a agradarme. Y la castaña solo sonrió.

Llegamos a una parda de autobuses, cada quien tomo su taxi. Y así termino mi fascinante y fastidiosa noche de sábado.


	2. otra noche fatigante de sabado

-Cap 2

Otra noche Fatigante de sabado

Toda la semana fue un fastidio, las clases un asco, estábamos en semana de exámenes y realmente odio llegar temprano, pero tenia que por que ya me habían advertido que si volvía a llegar tarde me quitaban el derecho a exámenes. Pero lo que odie mas en esta semana es que quería quedarme a descansar el sábado cuando se apareció mi martirio.

-quiero ir al antro –dijo el puñal de mi primo.

-aja ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-pues que me acompañes, no te hagas pendeja que el miércoles me dijiste que si íbamos a salir, ahora no me salgas con una mamada Kuga –cuando se pone en su plan de loca, ni quien le gane.

La verdad dios es tan grande, que si no fuera mi primo me cae que le parto el hocico –esta bien ¿a que hora nos vemos?

-a las diez de la noche, bajas a mi casa –ya iba caminando cuando se regresa y dice- ¡PERO BAJAS!

¿Me pregunto si fue amenaza? En fin. Todos los sábados es lo mismo conmigo, si no me gusta como se me ve la ropa, que los zapatos no combinan, que el maquillaje esta del nabo, por eso, solo por eso a veces odio ser mujer.

Dieron las diez de la noche, baje a la casa de mi primo y digo baje por que vive en un apartamento de los primeros en el edificio donde yo vivo, también vive solo, su madre se fue de misionera no se donde y lo dejo.

-ya vámonos, por que voy retrasado

-si retrasado ya estas, ya pues vámonos –comencé a caminar.

Fuimos a tomar el taxi, esperamos por media hora a que un mugre taxi viniera vacio. Algo que también me molesta de salir cada sábado, es que tengo que caminar, por que el taxi nos deja muy lejos del dichoso antro. Nos paramos en una tienda que abre las veinticuatro horas a comprar un par de paletas, mi primo suele ser muy gay a veces, pero eso de las paletas me fascinaba, pues el azúcar me quita el sueño y me pone activa, para mi el caramelo es como el poper´s.

-hay que quedarnos un rato afuera

-¿quieres ver si llega tu hombre?

-¿Qué directa y que perra eres? –realmente mi primo es una reverenda loca –solo quiero ver quien entra.

-ya vas a fichar, yo ya me voy a meter –y lo deje ahí, pague y ya adentro, pues no había mucha gente, me puse a bailar, como ya viene siendo mi costumbre, mi noche iba tan bien y mas cuando pusieron la canción de "bailando ", como amo esa canción es tan genial. Estaba tan metida en mi asunto (bailar) cuando un vibrar en mi pantalón me hiso salir del trance, era mi maldito celular diciéndome que había recibido un mensaje. ¿Adivinen de quien era el mensaje? Pues de la "hemorroide humana" llamada Tomoe, me pedía que le avisara a su dichosa novia que iba a llegar tarde. No era mi asunto, pero de cualquier manera le dije que si la veía le diría.

Después de unos quince o veinte minutos se apareció la susodicha, se veía muy bien ¿o era el ruido tan alto que me afectaba el cerebro?

-oye –volteo –me dijo Tomoe que va a llegar un poco tarde.

-gracias –sonrió –oye

-¿Qué?

-¿quieres bailar? - mi cabeza estaba haciendo corto circuito o ella me invito a bailar –estoy aburrida

Como pendeja solo moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, estuvimos bailando por un rato o fue mucho tiempo, la verdad no se, me había perdido en ella, en sus movimientos, en sus ojos, en todo. Eso no podía estar pasándome a mí, me gusta, ella me gustaba ¿Cómo fue a pasarme? No se solo me empezó a gustar así de la nada. Como Cenicienta todo encanto tiene fin, el fin fue que llego el dolor de estomago.

-hola –la saludo de beso y ella obvio correspondió -hola gay.

Valla se acordó que existía – ¿que macho?

-nada –su sonrisa pendeja de siempre – oigan ahorita vengo, voy por una cerveza ¿quieren algo? – las dos negamos con la cabeza, bueno ella se fue.

-¿ya la conocías antes? –Como no me escucho, se acerco a mi y puso una de sus manos en mi cintura, casi me desmayo -¿Qué… Que si ya la conocías?

-no, la conocía aquí en el antro ¿Por qué? –contesto ella.

-no por nada –Tomoe llego, así que yo me pinte de colores de ahí, choque con mi primo, ni cuenta me di cuando se metió, lo más raro es que ya traía uno diferente al de la semana pasada – ¿y este quien es? –le dije al oído.

-se llama Frank, no es de aquí –a putear nadie le gana –nos va a invitar cervezas –que parte de no tomo no capta aun mi primo–y cigarros.

-tu sigue en lo tuyo, suerte

-me cagas, piche amargada – si tuviera pelotas que me cae que me las reventaría.

La noche siguió larga, tranquila y sin preocupaciones; ya casi era hora de irnos y el maricon de mi primo no llega, salía y entraba del antro y nada. Comenzaba a preocuparme tal ves algo le abría pasado, pues yo aun no sabia que hacia cuando desaparecía o me hacia pendeja que era muy diferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –pregunto el dolor de estomago, de lejos olía a alcohol del noventa y seis, ya estaba bien entrada.

-busco a mi primo

-ya nos vamos a Tito´s –Tito´s es otro antro gay al que asiste con mucha frecuencia esta gay –vente, vámonos.

Me tomo del brazo, ósea ella quería que me fuera con su novia, el gay de Reito y ella a otro lado ¿y mi primo que? –no, tengo que esperar a mi primo

-vámonos

-no, tengo que esperar a mi primo

-dije, vámonos

¿Que ya me mandaba o que? Ni que fuera mi vieja –no, ya te dije que no tengo que esperar a mi primo

La deje ahí, pues que se creía, ni mi madre me manda por eso no vivo con ella, como para que venga un macho con falda a quererme mandar. Total me meti de nuevo al antro, baile y baile, asi estuve como por media hora, cuando aparece el imbécil de mi primo.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-ya cásate pinche amargada

-vete a la chingada y dime ¿Dónde andabas?

-no manches, bese como a cinco chavos diferentes –me cagaba mi primo a veces –si y todos así bien lindo.

-eres demasiado Gay, me frustras

-Tú me frustras mas, ya deberías de dejar de hacerte pendeja y de salir del closet, mira que podría conseguirte a varias.

-mira ni soy gay, ni quiero que me consigas a nadie ¿okay?

-ya pues, ya pues, ¿y el macho y su novia ya se fueron?

-ya, según iban a Tito´s ¿Qué onda con el Reito?

-hay nada, es muy así, no me dice nada, se da a desear el maldito, pero el va a ser mío –ahora si se pasaba de maricon – tiene que ser mío y después lo mando por un tubo como a los demás.

-¿no se que me da mas miedo?, mi abuela con mascarilla un día que no hay luz, o tu –se encogió en hombros y seguimos bailando.

Lo mas chistoso de esa noche es que, según Tomoe y la castaña se iban a ir a Tito´s junto con el súper gay de Reito, pero no, regresaron al antro, me cagaba de la risa nada mas de ver la cara de pendeja de Tomoe, jamás la había visto peda. Y lo que me desconcertó, es que ahora quería que la castaña me mirara por un momento o me regalara una sonrisa. Me encabrona por que no soy Gay ¿o si?

Bueno, me perdí otro rato bailando y para cuando me di cuenta, ahí estaban, la gay de Tomoe y su novia dormidas en una de las mesas como un par de viles teporochas, ese momento era único y tenia que guárdarlo así que les tome una foto, que hasta la fecha la veo y me orino de la risa.


	3. esto no puede estarme pasando a mi

-Cap 3

"Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi"

Miércoles, por fin el ombligo de la semana, todo va tan bien, saque buenas notas en mis exámenes, no me puedo quejar. Hace un buen de tiempo que no se nada de Mai y me preocupa a veces, me pregunto si andará de puta, o si ya tendrá novia haya. En fin, todo iba tan bien hasta que por chat me habla la madre de todas las prostitutas.

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Oye vamos el viernes a la costera, viene mi amiga Aoi de visita, se cas su primo._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Que acaso esta pendeja tengo cosas que hacer…_

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Pinche amargada, vamos… no quiero ir sola_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Después que salga del servicio_

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Ya estas, te veo el viernes pues._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Ok, nos vemos pues, ya déjame atender mis asuntos_.

Tengo que hacer servicio por parte de la escuela, ya que me lo pide para la liberación de papeles, asique tengo que matarme cuatro horas diarias trabajando como burro sin que me paguen.

El jueves paso sin novedad alguna, clases normales, regaños normales y por supuesto Nao jodiendome la madre para que no se me fuera a olvidar lo del compromiso del viernes.

Viernes, jodido viernes tenias que llegar. Como de costumbre me largue a la escuela, llegue tarde, después de recibir una regañada por parte de la maestra de Psicología y pasar todas mi horas de clases súper aburrida, llego la hora de ir al servicio. Llegue haya trabaje como esclava por cuatro horas, lo único bueno ahí es que me llevo muy bien con una chava de nombre Rosalie Croader y pues de relajo en relajo el tiempo se va rápido.

Al salir tome un autobús a la casa de Nao, tenia que cambiarme de ropa, no iba a ir con el uniforme, así que prácticamente obligue a la araña a que me diera ropa de ella.

-ponte esta –decía la araña.

-no me gusta dame otra

-cabron, nada te gusta ya saque toda mi ropa y todavía no escoges ninguna

-quien te manda a que tengas solo ropa de puta – me cagan sus gustos en ropa.

-chinga tu madre Kuga –no se que trae con mi madre la mal nacida -o te pones la que sea o te largas con tu pendejo uniforme.

-ok ya dame esa –era una blusa color naranja súper puta y unos jeans bien pendejos igual que Nao.

-ya vámonos que ya es tarde –cada día esta mas estúpida –ya le marque y me dijo que esta por el banco, pero que irán a ver a sus tíos a un hotel.

-ah, ok – y a mi que chingados me interesa lo que valla a hacer su amiga.

Tomas un bus hacia el centro, nos bajamos donde siempre nos bajamos cuando vamos al antro; para ser sincera me sentía como si me llevaran a bailar. Caminamos hasta donde siempre nos esperan a mi primo y a mi, cuando para mi sorpresa ahí venían, la pendeja de Tomoe y su novia.

La verdad la castaña me atrajo mucho esa noche y me costo un huevo hacerme a la idea que no, para que al menor instante que la viera mis sospechas fueran confirmadas, ella me gustaba.

-hola pinche macho –saludo la araña a Tomoe

-que par de gay's -¿par de gay's? Me conto a mi la muy pendeja – ¿A dónde van?

-una amiga vino de Osaka por que se casa su primo

-¿vamos con ellas? –dijo Tomoe a su novia. Un momento ya se apunto ¿Quién la invito?

-si quieres – dijo la castaña.

-vale, vamos con ustedes ¿hasta donde?

-antes de llegar al embarcadero, por cierto ¿de quien es esa bolsa? – no me había dado cuenta de eso – ¿es tuya me supongo? –le pregunto la araña a la castaña.

-no es de ella –respondió

-¿De verdad es de Tomoe? –pregunte yo, a lo que ella solo contesto meneando la cabeza.

- ¡un macho con bolsa! –grito Nao, nos cagabamos de la risa por ver a Tomoe con bolsa de mano, ósea ella una súper gay y con bolsa de mano, inclusive su novia se estaba burlando de ella. Le tomamos fotos para el recuerdo.

Caminamos un rato esperando a que su amiga de Nao contestara el ultimo mensaje que le había mandado, el macho con bolsa sugirió que tomáramos un taxi ya que contestara y así fue. Nos subimos en este orden al taxi primero Nao, después yo, seguida de Shizuru y al final como todo macho Tomoe. Tomamos fotos inclusive en el taxi. Nao le tomo una foto a la castaña y ella estaba sonriendo.

-tiene linda sonrisa –dijo Nao

-si, la verdad –me sentía bien pendeja viendo su foto, regrese a verla de reojo –esto no puede estar pasándome –pensé, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de ignorar mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a ver a la amiga de Nao, esta corrió y la abraso. Hasta eso Nao es cursi. Platicamos un rato con ella, sobre un pendeja que conocemos por correo que se llama Chie, esa un metiche y súper sentida, tomamos mas fotos y Nao no paraba de decir lo gay's que eran Tomoe y su novia.

-¿tus papás ya saben que eres gay? –dijo Nao a su amiga Aoi. No se por que curiosamente, casi todo el mundo que me rodea es Gay.

-mi mamá si, pero cree que estoy confundía que ya se me pasara, si seguro y eso que ya llevo cinco años confundida – es chistosa la niña.

Se tomaron fotos y toda la onda. Después de un rato salieron los papás de Aoi, dijeron que tenían que irse a su hotel ya, así que caminamos con ellas hasta su hotel. En el camino a la pendeja de Nao se le ocurrió tomarle fotos a su amiga con unos lentes que le quito a la gay de Shizuru.

-Puta –le hable a Nao –mira, ya van hasta delante –dije cuando vi a Tomoe y su novia alejarse.

- y a ti que chingados te importa –cierto, a mi que me importa.

-no se –así o mas pendeja mi respuesta.

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaba Aoi y su familia, nos despedimos de ella y nos largamos de ahí.

-esta linda –dijo me "me cojo hasta una escoba con falda" Tomoe

-si, lo se –respondió Nao. Lo mas extraño es que a la castaña no le parecía incomodo que su novia hablara de otras mujeres.

-Tomoe le puedo decir algo a tu novia sin que te enojes – Tomoe me dijo que si con la cabeza – tienes una muy linda sonrisa –mierda, la cague.

-gracias –espera, ¿se sonrojo? – Me alaga tu comentario –bien quien esta roja ahora soy yo.

Caminamos un rato y pasamos justamente por la calle que va a dar ala antro cuando sale Nao con sus pendejadas.

-hay que quedarnos es viernes y no hay cover

-¿pero que tu acaso estas pendeja? Tengo que llegar a mi casa, no he tragado ni madres –me castra la araña.

-nosotras no podemos –dijo Tomoe –ella tiene también que llegar a su casa y pues yo mañana tengo que trabajar, así que no.

-Bola de aburridas –se cruzo de manos e hiso un puchero la araña.

-no quiero caminar – me dolían un chingo las piernas

-vamos en un bus pues –hasta que sale algo bueno de la boca de Tomoe.

Tomamos un bus que nos bajaría justo donde encontramos a Tomoe y a su novia. El trayecto se me hiso largo y mas por que la castaña se sentó detrás mío, aspiraba todo el olor de su perfume, era embriagador, regrese a verla un par de veces de reojo, pero dos de ella la vi besándose con Tomoe. Realmente a partir de este día todo el mes será largo.


	4. tanto para decir que no

Cap 4

TANTO PARA DECIR QUE NO

La semana pasada me paso lo mas raro de mi vida, yo, si yo, tenia ganas de ir a bailar, de ir a ese antro gay al que siempre me llevaba mi primo. Ha pasado casi un mes que no salimos, pues mi tía se regreso a vivir con mi primo, así que no lo dejan salir ni a la esquina, aparte de que le confeso a su hermana sus preferencias sexuales; se armo una de aquellas, vino a llorar a mi casa y no le basto usarme como paño de lagrimas, también se quedo a dormir. Y Mai regreso por las vacaciones decembrinas. Pero ese no era el tema ya me desvié; el caso es que quería ir a bailar y no podía hacerlo sola, así que me dispuse a juntar a todas mis amigas.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Vamos al antro_

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Ya vas a salir del closet? Por fin!_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Deja de decir pendejadas solo quiero bailar_

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Ahora así se le llama jajajajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Vete a la chingada_

**Rubí de la victoria dice:**

_Invita a la gay de Tomoe pues_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Ok pues, espérame_

Así que haya fui yo, bien obediente a invitar a Tomoe, mi pregunta es por que lo hacia si no nos llevábamos bien.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Gay_

**Valkyria dice:**

_Que gay?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Vamos a bailar_

**Valkyria dice: **

_Cuando gay?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_El miércoles, es noche prángana, se paga mas barato el cover_

**Valkyria dice:**

_No se si quiera ir Shizuru_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Pues pregúntale como vas a saber, te digo pues hasta donde llega la estupidez de la gente_

**Valkyria dice:**

_Preguntale tu, no me a creer que la estas invitando también a ella_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No tengo su correo_

**Valkyria dice:**

_Mira es este agrégala Shizuru_amatista _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Ok la agrego y le pregunto_

Aquí aparece uno de los 10 errores más grandes de mi vida, no debí agregarla, pero lo hice y lo peor de todo es que dude en hablarle.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Hola_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Hola!_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Como estas?_

De acuerdo que pregunta mas pendeja, se supone que solo iba a invitarla a salir con nosotras no ha sacarle platica, aquí esta otro gran error de mi vida.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Bien y tu?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Bien, si sabes quien soy?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Claro que si, eres Natsuki *sonrisa*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Que bien! Bueno solo te agregue para decirte que si querías ir a bailar con nosotras, el miércoles._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Solo por eso? Que mal plan *suspiro* pregúntale a Tomoe._

Y haya voy nuevamente con "tanga fácil" Tomoe, neta mucha mamada, parece que no pueden decir si o no a fuerza necesitan de la otra.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Tu novia dice que te diga a ti, cabron decídanse._

**Valkyria dice:**

_Mmmmmm, es que mira, yo tengo que trabajar mañana y pues Shizuru tiene que ir a la escuela, así que no_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Y para eso me hicieron dar tanta vuelta? Ok_

Ya cerré la conversación de la gay de Tomoe y me largue a chismosearle a su novia pues esta mandaba y mandaba zumbidos.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Que te dijo?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Dice que ella va a trabajar y que tu vas a la escuela temprano, así que no, ya decidió por ti jajajajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ya ves pues, traigo el mandil bien puesto_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Mandilona jajajajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice: **

_Ash, pero pues ni modo ya no voy a salir_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Jajajajaja las mandilonas se quedan en su casa_

Nos quedamos charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, sobre tonterías que nos había pasado los últimos días, hablamos sobre Nao, sobre Mai, incluso sobre Tomoe y mi primo. Fue genial hablar con ella, después de todo es una persona agradable.

Eran las doce de la noche todos dormían o por lo menos eso intentaban, inclusive yo, pero el pinche teléfono de la casa no paraba de sonar

-¿Quién? –conteste con toda la hueva del mundo

-valla, hija de la chingada hasta que me contestas – era la tetona

-Mai ya es tarde, déjame dormir

-no, no, no, haber por que no me dijiste eso de salir el miércoles, a todos les dijiste menos a mi

-pensaba avisarte mañana, pensé que estabas dormida –me cae que si rentaran a Mai para hacer drama, ganaría un buen billete.

-pues ya ves que no ¿entonces nos vemos el miércoles, donde siempre? –que pinche vos feliz se le oía por el teléfono.

-si pinche Gay, si. Ahora ya déjame dormir

-si ya desca… - ya no la deje terminar le colgué el teléfono, me moría de sueño

Pasaron cinco minutos y volvió a sonar. Yo si quería convertirlo en aserrín al teléfono me cae –QUE – conteste enojada.

-no me cuelgues ¿entiendes? Jodida irrespetuosa, si yo soy tu madre quieras o no

-ya Mai, lárgate a dormir, te juro que me muero de sueño, tu también a dormir, cabron deja de leer Fics yuris. Eres muy gay - le decía ya casi dormida.

-tu deberías salir del closet, así ligarías y no estuvieras tan amargada -si no le rompí el hocico a Mai por que dios es grande, por que se lo merecía la tetona.

-aja - le conteste mas dormida que despierta

-vete al coño Natsuki, eres una huevona – y colgó

Abrase mi almohada, eran tan suavecita esta noche, creo que me dormirá pensando en ella, la chica de los ojos de rubí, que me ha robado el amar y el existir.


	5. Friki sin vida social pero enamorada

Cap. 5

Friki sin vida social pero enamorada

Desde la ultima semana para acá me he vuelto una pinche antisocial, llego de la escuela, a la computadora, llego de la tienda, a la computadora, no salgo ya con la pendeja de nao, por que prefiero estar en la pinche computadora. Nunca he estado bien dotada de mi parte trasera, pero a partir de este pinche habito que he tomado, estoy quedando mas plana que una tabla de treinta ¿Qué me tiene tan ocupada en el dichoso aparato? Simple, su nombre, Shizuru Fujino.

Me tiene tan, pero si tan pendeja, que no hago otra cosa mas que esperar a que se conecte. Ella me atrae muchísimo, eso ya lo sabían, el caso es que de un tiempo a la fecha, yo le hago bromas y ella acostumbra a seguirlas.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Me gusta tu sonrisa_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja, pena mil, me chiveas nena, que son binoculares verdad?_

Eso lo dijo refiriéndose a la foto de mi display. En esta yo estaba con unos binoculares mirando hacia el frente de la cámara. Solo se veía la parte de los binoculares y parte mi cabello, además de una pequeña ventana tras de mi.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Están geniales_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Como estas pequeña?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Bien, aquí de floja un rato, y tu nena?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Bien, escuchando a Lady Gaga_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si claro, tenías que ser Gay_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Oye! Jajaja si claro una Gay siempre conoce a otra gay no?_

**Graciosa amatista dice: **

_Jajajaja que loco, Gay! _

Ya se que nuestras platicas son de lo mas estúpidas, pero me divertía con ella, era diferente a todas, no era tan pendeja como Nao, ni tan gay como Tomoe, mucho menos tan puta como Mai o mi primo, solo era ella.

Un día en la tarde. Aquí va uno de otros mis grandes errores. Se me ocurrió ir a casa de Nao, que ya es más mi casa que la de ella. Su mamá se puede decir que me ama, me trata bien, me alimenta, platico con ella, inclusive hacemos un poco de relajo, hasta cierto punto es genial la señora, siempre y cuando no ande de metiche.

Le pedí prestada la laptop a Nao, quería chatear o mejor dicho meterme a ese chingado juego que me tenía pendeja. Es uno de esos donde construyes casitas y negocios, muye genial el juego, y de paso abrir mi correo.

**Gracias amatista dice: **

_Hola! Te estoy esperando desde hace rato_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Pero si ni quedamos en nada, por que me esperas?_

**Graciosa amatista dice: **

_Ahora no puedo esperar a mi gay platónica *sonrisa*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Estas loca_

-ahora no puedo esperar a mi… gay platónica – la pinche araña andaba de chismosa leyendo mi conversación. –mi gay platónica… jajajajaja –se cagaba de la risa la pinche tarántula.

-cállate el hocico – le tuve que dar un golpe para que se calmara.

-y bien ¿Quién es ella? Gay platónica

-vete a la chingada pinche araña –tuve que cerrar la conversación pues Shizuru no paraba de escribir sepa dios tanta mamada que salía de su cabecita –te vale

-¿no me vas a decir?

-si juras no decirle a nadie

-te lo juro –ni siquiera lo pensó la muy puta chismosa.

-ella es Shizuru –me dio pena asi que baje la mirada.

-no chingues, ¿le estas bajando la novia a Tomoe?

-no, no se la estoy bajando, solo platicamos ella y yo

-si claro y yo jamás cogí con Mai. ¡Mis nalgas planas y las súper tetas de Mai juntas que! –neta que cuando a la gente se le sale lo pendeja, se le sale –así en buena onda ¿te gusta?

-no – mentira, me encanta – solo quiero ser su amiga.

-enserio ¿te digo algo? –Solo asenté con la cabeza -eres hasta estúpida para mentir, oficialmente –suspiro –eres gay y te quieres tirar a la novia de Tomoe.

-ni soy gay, ni quiero tirarme a nadie, ¿si? Así que deja de chingarme con pendejadas como esas – mierda, oficialmente mi cara y la forma como reaccione le dieron la razón a la peli roja.

-pues si te gusta, adelante, solo no quiero que esta tipa valla a lastimar a Tomoe, a pesar de todo me cae bien la gay.

-ella y yo solo somos amigas y nada mas. Por cierto, pechuga dice que quiere ir a bailar.

-pero yo como le hago, mi mama no creo que me deje salir. Solo que me escape –pone su cara de pendeja la araña

-como si no lo hubieras hecho muchas veces –le tuve que dar un zape.

Se me aventó encima como vil perro y caímos en su cama –su vuelve a pegarme te violo

-jajaja, estas pendeja araña –lo jodido de mi, es que casi todas mis amigas tienen mas fuerza que yo. Así que me costo un huevo zafarme del agarre de la araña.

Ya era tarde, tenia que volver a mi casa. Me despedi de la araña, de su mama y me marche. Al llegar a mi casa hise lo de siempre, pegue mi pinche trasero a la silla frente al computador. Al conectarme no tardo en hablarme la que ahora me robaba el sueño.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ya no me hablaste después_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Estaba en casa de Nao y es muy chismosa._

**Graciosa amatista dice: **

_Si ya me di cuenta, le dijo a una ex compañera de escuela que yo era gay_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si claro, y tu súper hetero, si a ti se te ve lo gay a kilómetros_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja, te pasas, Jajaja, se me nota? En que?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja no te preocupes tu eres sexy y tienes una linda sonrisa._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_*sonrojo* ok, pero ahora dime nena, en que se me nota?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Maldición odio a Tomoe por haberte ligado primero, jajajajajaja, no es cierto, no se te nota, amenos que vallas a un antro gay y mas acompañada de una gay._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajajaja, pero sola no?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice.**

_Si también_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_En que? Que es lo que me hace notar gay?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No se, que vallas a un antro gay_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pero sola no Jajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, se te nota más cuando andas con la gay de Tomoe Jajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice: **

_Jajaja, me alejare de ella entonces_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si, aléjate de ella y acércate mas a mi jajaja ok no, me pega Tomoe _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si te pega? Amm, crees? Jajajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, ni madres_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Tu eres gay también, tienes a tu novia Nao_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja no es mi novia, es mi amante, ok no_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Que gay Jajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Tu también eres gay _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No se, tal vez, a lo mejor_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si claro omitiré que andas con Tomoe _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja si, ahora si lo omites ya no soy gay. No tienes clases mañana?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si tengo. Oye yo no omito que seas gay, omito que andes con Tomoe, Jajaja, asi que te ligare *acoso* Jajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja ok pues Jajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No como crees, yo respeto lo ajeno *triste* lo nuestro es imposible._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja no hay imposibles *sonrisa*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Pero tu corazón le pertenece a Tomoe _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No mi corazón te pertenece a ti *corazón*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Pero solo el del icono_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pues cual mas quieres?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja el tuyo el real, que solo me pertenezca a mí y no a la gay de Tomoe._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja que hetero eres._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jaja si lee esto Tomoe me madrea jajajaja o no por que ella es gay_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Eres homofóbica _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si, soy hetero hasta que me comprueben lo contrario._

A partir de aquí permanecíamos si decir nada, yo en mis asuntos ella en los suyos. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No tienes sueño nena?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, tu me robas el sueño jajajaja se ve tan gay Tomoe en tu display_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Asi es ella, ese dia llevo su bolsa *sonrisa*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Tu te ves linda jajajaja su bolsa gay, Tomoe con su bolsa jamás lo olvidare Jajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Gracias por lo de linda *sonrojo* yo tampoco olvidare lo de la bolsa, tengo un hermoso recuerdo de ese día._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja cual? Que venias beso y beso en plena vía publica con la gay de Tomoe._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No otro, pero bueno, tu no entenderías, bueno ya me voy tengo que ir mañana a la escuela y tu no vas a dormir? creo ni duermes tu._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No es que no encuentro mi cel y tengo que poner la alarma para levantarme, si no no me levanto._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

Pon el de algún familiar

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Vivo sola, no te había dicho?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No, enserio?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, vivo sola_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_*acoso* bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana nena que descanses. *beso* *beso*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Sale hasta luego, descansa._

Y que cierra sesión, no de mi cel era cierto, asi que fue con mi amiga, con la que se que me ayudaría en todo aunque después me este jodiendo la madre, corrí con mamá Mai.

El pinche teléfono sonaba y sonaba, ¿sabrá dios que madres hacia Mai? –bueno –contesto toda gay ella.

-Mai hazme un favor

-si queires que te coja, cobro y muy caro –me quede un rato digiriendo lo que me acaba de decir.

-no seas pendeja quiero que me levantes en la mañana, es que no se donde esta mi cel. Me marcas temprano a mi casa.

-que también quieres que te lleve el desayuno a la cama

-si se puede, anda tetona no seas mala si –si viera Nao como le rogaba a su ex novia me cae que se caga de la risa.

-ok, yo te marco temprano

-gracias súper tetas, nos vemos- y colgué.

Bien era la hora de dormir, mañana tenía escuela. No es que sea muy aplicada, pero quiero salir limpia en mi historial este semestre.


	6. De niñera me muero de hambre

Cap. 6

Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué debes contestar cuando tu mama quieres ir a una antro gay contigo y sabiendo que de ante mano tu madre es gay? Bueno eso me paso esta semana. La pareja de mi mamá no tiene un trabajo estable, así que cuando le pagan, le pagan una buena cantidad. Así que toda la tarde se la pasaron de compras, le compraron a mi hermano, a mi sobrina y para ellas y a mi que me trague un pinche perro, así es, no me compraron ni un pinche chicle, ni uno masticado me trajeron y su escusa fue: que por que yo no había ido con ellas. Dijera Nao "mis nachas planas que".

Empezó a sonar el teléfono de mi casa, ya pasaban las nueve de la noche, después de la plática con mi madre esta tarde no quería ni verla; no es que yo sea interesada, pero pues nunca me compran nada.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Que onda *sonrisa*_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Que onda nena como estas?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Bien y tu?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Bien, estudiando un poco y tu que haces?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Escucho música_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_A ok que padre, jeje. ¿es lo único que haces?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, también chateo con una niña de hermosa sonrisa._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jaja, si? Órale, preséntala_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, ella tiene novia._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pero si solo quiero verle la sonrisa, que mal plan *triste*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Lo se, pero pues ni modo. jajaja solo queda admirarle la sonrisa._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Chale, pues por eso preséntala para que seamos dos las que admiremos su sonrisa. _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Ok, de verdad quieres conocerla?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Claro que si._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Te levantas de tu asiento, corres al espejo mas cercano y te sonries, listo!_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Estoy acostada en mi cama._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Pues levántate floja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja*pena* ven levántame pues._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No ¿por que? Si así estas mejor acostada_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja te pasas, *pena* _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Yo? Tú me provocas, yo me porto bien_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

Ahora resulta Jajaja un angel andando.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Pues para que veas._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Y tu como que no quieres que te provoque jajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Tu me buscas yo me hago la difícil jajajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si verdad, que difícil te haces jajajaja nuca había conocido una persona tan difícil como tu._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajajaja y cuando bailas me prendo contigo *cantando*_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Esa canción es de LUNAS, la reconozco Jajaja_

si lo se, platicamos demasiada pendejada, me vale la opinión de los demás, era mi msn y mis contactos, además cuando esta en ese estado de idiotez llamado enamoramiento dice tanta mamada que de plano joroban la existencia. Ya a partir de aquí hablamos de imágenes del display y alguna que otra asignatura escolar, y no lo pongo por que esta de hueva.

Sonaba el teléfono y yo con un pinche dolor de cabeza -bueno –conteste.

-bueno ¿Qué estas haciendo? –era mi mama.

-aquí, nada ¿Por qué? –vean con la hueva que le contesto.

-vamos a bailar, anda llévanos al antro gay donde tu vas

-amm -lo dude –vallan ustedes tengo tarea que hacer.

-ven a cenar pues

-ok pues ya voy.

Fui corriendo, la neta me moría de hambre. En la tarde no comí por que llegaron bien tarde. Al llegar estaban todos reunidos, mi madre, mi padrastra, por que así le digo yo, si es una gay que parece hombre, se viste como hombre y camina como hombre. Para gustitos que se avienta mi mama enserio. También estaba mi hermano el mayor, que se parece con Sherk y mi cuñada, que obviamente se parece con Fiona, pero versión ogra, mi sobrino y sobrina.

Como de plano les dije que no quería ir con ellos, resulto que me quedaba de niñera de el par de engendritos que tenia mi hermano, con lo que me castra cuidar niños. Regrese a la casa con la excusa que me iba a bañar.

Al regresar seguí en le chat con un rato con Shizuru, hablamos y hablamos un rato hasta llegamos a esta parte.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Estas trompuda o quieres beso?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Amm, es oferta?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Al dos por uno si quieres._

De acuerdo que pendeja y ofrecida me vi.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Y con el beso me quitaras lo trompuda?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Puede… si no es que se te hace mas grande jajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajajaja como eres _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_¿Por qué, ahora que te hise?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pues hay que probar, me arriesgo *lengua*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Aguas! Por que suelo ser como una droga jajaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajajaja que humilde eres jajajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajajaja para que veas la humildad ante todo Jajaja. _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si me doy cuenta jajajaja pero pues a mi también me han dicho eso, que soy una que vamos a ver quien se vuelve adicta primero. _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Tengo que probarla entonces Jajaja eres como el poper´s _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Que es eso?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Una droga que mas Jajaja me voy a bañar, vienes? *acoso*_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja ok pues ahí voy._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Pensé que dirías que no_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No hay que pensar, hay que actuar Jajaja *acoso*_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja me acosas Jajaja bueno bonita me voy a bañar Jajaja eso sonó gay_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja me gusta lo mucho que te resistes ¿me pregunto por que sonó gay? _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Pues ahora seré seria y te veré como una hermana_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

Ok, pero tu seras adoptada para que pueda acosarte.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Me esconderé y dormiré en el sofa._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Cuando tenga frio me iré a dormir contigo en el sofá y te daré besitos en la espalada *acoso* dicen que se sienten ricos._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Eso no hacen las hermanas por muy adoptadas que sea, parecerá mala película hentai_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pero aun así seremos adoptadas, no tendremos la misma sangre. Pero bueno ya vete a bañar._

Prácticamente la muy maldita me corrió, pero bueno, la verdad necesitaba un buen baño el día estuvo pesadísimo, tenia que cuidar un par de mostritos, así que tenia que estar fresca para la batalla.

Fue un baño largo en la ducha, el agua era tibia, muy relajante así que me tarde más de lo debido. Ya ni me dio tiempo de seguir en el Chat, así que solo regrese a despedirme.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Bueno me voy por que si no la bestia de mi mama me va a estar chingando, me castra que cuando quieren salir me pongan a mi ha hacerle de niñera._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No que vivías sola_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si pues pero mi hermano…_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Es pequeño?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, quiere que vaya a cuidar a sus engendritos, como se va a ir a bailar con mi mama y su pareja_.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja niñera Jajaja pues cuidame a mi también*ojistos* prometo portarme bien._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja ok, prometo ir a cuidarte un día de estos, bueno cuídate me voy y descansa._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ok, cuidate y descansa también, sueña con los angelitos y dime como me veo con alas. _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jaja ok, yo te digo, bye._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Bye, mi amor_

_Graciosa amatista ha cerrado sesión…_

Se desconecto y yo me quede con una cara, me dijo mi amor y luego se desconecto ¿que significa eso?

No me quedo más remedio que irme a casa de mi hermano desconcertada y pensativa respecto a lo que me dijo. Estaba tan pensativa que no vi un teléfono público que se me atravesó en la calle, así que ¡sopas! que me doy de hocico. Lo peor es que me vio mucha gente así que se imaginan la cara de vergüenza que llevaba. De lejos vi a un súper macho en camisa y botas, ósea mi padrastra, pero que gay se veía; conforme me iba acercando empecé a escuchar los gritos de mi mama, que hija de tu no se que, que tengo rato y ya se imaginaran.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? –me miraba con ojos de "no me importa tu pinche escusa, donde la cagues te voy a madrear"

-me estaba bañando

-ok –no dijo nada mas, eso fue sorprendente –vete donde tu hermano ya y dile que lo estamos esperando.

-si ya voy… -le dije muy desganada. Ahora se por que ni me regaño, pues ya se quería ir.

Llegue y sale su enana de mi hermano gritando con su voz chillona –tia, tia –me extiende las manos para que la cargue la muy cabrona.

-le das la mamila y te acuestas con ella en la cama por que si no, no se duerme –eso lo dijo mi cuñada.

-¿a que hora llegan? –pregunte.

-no se- dijo mi hermano –cuando lleguemos te vamos a dejar a la casa, si no pues te quedas a dormir aquí y te vas temprano –si claro como si soportara estar entre tanta gente

-dice mi mama que se apuren que ya tienen rato esperándolos.

-ya vámonos –le grito a su esposa, que creo se estaba poniendo las pestañas postizas o quien sabe, no entiendo por que se tardan tanto poniéndose tanta pintura como payaso –nos vemos –le dio un beso a su hija y a su hijo –me alcanzas –le volvió a decir a su esposa.

-ya voy, ya voy –esta prácticamente salió corriendo, igual besos a sus hijos y se fueron, ahora si comenzaba el martirio.

Por lo menos el niño es mas calmado, le di de comer y solito se acostó a dormir, pero la niña es un monstro, no se le puede tener quieta con nada, brinca, grita, corre, me harta. Si no fuera que dios invento el cable y la programación hasta en la madrugada no podría dormir. Solo se tranquiliza viendo Dora. Se canso y se durmió, ahora me tocaba llevarla cargando a la cama y caer muerta de cansancio también yo.

Estaba casi cayendo en los preciosos brazos de Morfeo cuando suena mi teléfono.

-bueno… -conteste con la voz mas huevona del mundo.

-bueno –era la puta de Nao –wey estoy triste –y para acabarla estaba llorando.

-aja, estas triste ¿Qué mas?

-y estoy llorando –que pendeja si no me dice no me doy cuenta.

-¿y ahora que te paso?

-es que Mai me dijo que jamás me ha querido –rompe en llanto la Magdalena.

-sabes que Nao, VETE A CHINGAR A TU MADRE Y DEJAME DORMIR –le colgué, fui muy culera lo se, pero con ellas es cuento de nunca acabar.


	7. valla si le gusto

Cap. 7

Ya era temprano, mi hermano me corrió muy temprano de la casa. Creo que tenían urgencia, pues muy apurado me saco de ahí. Cuando llegue a mi casa, como siempre me acosté a dormir. ¡No digan ni madres! Que duermo hasta tarde cuando voy a clases. Aparte de que no me compraron ni madres, no me dieron para comprar de cenar, me dejaron cuidando enanos, me levantan temprano. Le juro que si no fuera mi madre le parto la jeta.

-tienes que ir a comprar verduras para la comida –cabron se fue a bailar anoche y yo tengo que pagar el problema de su cruda – compras elotes, calabazas, pollo y zanahorias –que asco no me gustan las calabazas –las hierves y…. –aquí es cuando empecé a ignorarla.

Salí de la casa de mi madre. Durante toda la mañana solo podía pensar en ella, en su sonrisa y en lo bien que me sentía hablando con ella. En efecto me gustaba, muchísimo, pero ella salía con mi amiga ¿Cómo pelear contra eso? ¿Realmente Tomoe era mi amiga? No lo se, solo quería estar junto a ella, platicar con ella. Pero nada de esto podía ser y lo sabía muy bien.

Algo que vibraba dentro de mi pantalón hizo que mi mente regresara a la realidad, en la pantalla estaba la leyenda "un nuevo mensaje de Nao" –ya va a empezar a chingar –pensé. Lo revise, al terminar de leerlo tuve que regresarme lo mas rápido posible a mi casa, la puta estaba ahí.

-mamá aquí están las verduras que me encargaste, no podre ponerlas. Nao llego a la casa y dice que es urgente, nos vemos –mucho caso me hizo estaba mas cruda que nada, si sobre todo urgente, se trataba de Nao, pero para andar lidiando con borrachos no, prefiero ver a la Magdalena de Nao llorar, por lo menos puedo burlarme de ella.

Al llegar a mi cueva, ahí estaba, tan gay, tan llorona y tan pendeja como siempre –¿Qué tienes? –le pregunte muy interesada, nótese el sarcasmo que use.

-eres una culera, anoche te marque, realmente me sentía mal y tu, aparte que me la mientas, me cuelgas ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –dijo, poniendo la cara de mustia que solo ella puede.

-tenia sueño, sabes como me pongo cuando tengo sueño.

-pero…. –ahí viene el chantaje –yo soy tu amiga, después de la tetona, yo si te escucho, te ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te escucho –que pendeja es la Nao.

-quieres tomar algo.

-si, una soda…. ¡ves como me ignoras! –amo hacer eso.

-ok, te escucho ¿Qué paso con la pechugona? –encontré unas papas fritas entre tanto tiradero, me di cuenta que saben mas ricas cuando pasan los días.

-es que ella me dijo que siempre ha estado conmigo nunca siente nada –dijo ya casi al borde de las lagrimas –además, siempre me lastima, yo la amaba… -aquí es cuando empiezo a pensar en elefantes rosas, la neta yo no entiendo a la araña, primero que no ama a la tetona, después que la ama, luego que solo la desea, y luego que su chingada madre, ya no la soporto a veces.

Estuvimos un rato platicando de trivialidades y clichés de la vida, aunque la araña regresaba al mismo tema y volvía a llorar por la Tetona trate de escucharle pacientemente, aunque la mayor parte de sus palabras eran pendejadas.

-¿a que hora te tienes que ir?

-¿ya me estas corriendo, perra? -presten atención, yo no comencé a insultarla –pues yo creo que hasta que me llame mi mamá.

-ya veo por que yo tengo que ir a comer a casa de mi mamá –mi estomago gruñía de a madres.

-por cierto, espero no quieras bajarle la novia a Tomoe –tenia que sacar el tema.

-no quiero con ella entiéndelo, solo somos amigas, me agrada es todo.

-eso espero, gatita, eso espero –bostezo y se levanto de la cama. No piense que hicimos algo, es solo que la araña es muy confiada y se mete a mi casa como si fuera la de ella –bueno ya me voy.

-valla ya era hora, no es que me moleste tu presencia, pero ya vete, tengo hambre –casi la saque a patadas, pero bueno tenia cosas que hacer y no precisamente comer.

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_hola_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Hola, como estas?._

Esto esta bien aburrido así que no lo voy a poner, les diré que hablamos de pendejadas como casarnos y vivir juntas, si ya se, juro que no voy a tener nada con ella. Pero ella es la que me provoca. Esta conversación fue genial, es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono. Me gusto mucho escuchar su voz.

-tu voz es muy gay –de acuerdo que pendeja sone.

-¿enserio? Pues la tuya se escucha sexy – se estaba riendo.

-¿Cómo vas con Tomoe? –eso a mi que me importa ¿no?

Lo pensó un rato, me imagino que no me quería contestar, pero después de meditarlo hablo –pues bien, todo normal, aunque creo que a veces es muy infantil, pero olvidemos a Tomoe, no quiero hablar de ella. Mejor háblame de ti ¿Qué haces aparte de acosarme?

Se cagaria de la risa si me viera sonrojada –y-yo no te acoso, me agradas pero hasta ahí, nada mas.

-mentirosa –¿tan obvia soy? –hay que salir un dia de estos, yo invito ¿Qué te gusta?

-la mayonesa, bailar y el cine ¿y a ti?

-tu – esto me callo como balde de agua fría –apuesto a que esta sonrojada y por lo que me ha platicado Tomoe de ti, te has de ver hermosa.

No iba a contestar nada, pero eso lo amerita -¿hablas de mí con tu novia?

-hablo de las cosas que me interesan con ella

-deja de coquetearme ¿quieres? –creí que solo a mi me gustaba ella pero ya veo que no.

-si no quiero ¿Qué aras? Es que es irresistible no jugar contigo de esa manera –la muy desgraciada se burlaba de mi –oye dijiste que me tocarías una canción en la guitarra.

-y que pues –elegí una romántica, inevitable de Shakira. Es difícil alcanzarle el tono de voz a ella, en especial con la voz que yo tengo – espero te haya gustado

-me encanto

-bueno te dejo tengo que dormir y tu también mañana vas a la escuela, me supongo –que conversación mas extendida tuvimos.

-si, bueno me gusto mucho hablar contigo, espero verte pronto –cambio su tono de voz a uno mas dulce.

-yo igual, cuídate –¿espera lo que sonó al otro lado fue un beso? Colgó.

Dormí muy tranquila esa noche, por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que no jugaba conmigo solo por que si, había algo en mi que tal vez la atraía, no se si era cierto o falso, pero ella a veces con un simple "hola" por el MSN ponía mi mundo al revés

Mi dia en la escuela fue normal, las amigas de siempre, las pedas de ellas, los regaños de siempre. Yo se que mi maestra de matemáticas me amaba, siempre me pasaba, pero bueno solo quería que ya fuera tarde para conectarme.

Al llegar a casa mamá me dijo que donde había estado todo el día de ayer, en la casa con la araña, pero pues ella no me creyó, la araña siempre le dice que no esta conmigo, me estuvo jodiendo toda la mugre tarde, para acabarla me dio de comer calabazas. Al llegar a mi cueva corri a encender el computador, pero no estaba conectada, así que deje un mensaje.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Estas ahí?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si *corazón* me abandonas _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No como crees si tu vives en mi corazón _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si aja, tanto que te olvidas de mi por el msn jum!_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No como crees, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ammm, muchas cosas_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_¿Cómo que? _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pues hazlas, yo te diré si te creo o no _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No haber tu dime ¿Cuáles? _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pues las que quieras y pues yo te digo si, si o no_

De acuerdo no se por que esto me suena a una proposición indecorosa, en fin le voy a seguir el juego.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Ok pero te aguantas, ¿entendiste?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Vale._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Jajaja, te voy a lamer como perro toda la mejilla_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ok me voy a aguantar solo por ti, por cierto ¿te estas riendo de mi?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No como crees, me rio contigo_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Aja, ya vez, ni me haces caso _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Te estoy haciendo caso, bonita._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

*indignada* no es cierto.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Haber ¿estas trompuda o quieres beso?._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Si con un beso me vas a quitar lo trompuda, adelante no te detengas._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Ok pues, te daré besitos_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_¿En donde?._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Donde quieras *sonrisa*_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No pues dime donde me los darás tu_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Dime donde los quieres *acoso* _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No, no, no tu dime donde me los darás_

Siento que esta es la conversación mas pendeja que he tenido, estaba a punto de irme cuando se me ocurrió decirle la pendeja mas grande que me cruzo por la cabeza.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No, mejor tu dime donde los quieres, que tal y te los doy en lugar que no te guste? _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No pues arriésgate, el que no arriesga no gana_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_¿Y que ganare?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No pues ahí se vera, es sorpresa_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Ok entonces te juro que cuando te vea te besare_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pero si te tardas demasiado Tomoe estará de regreso_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_¿Por qué?¿donde anda esa gay?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja la hetero hablando, me matas de la risa_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Te pasas hieres mis sentimientos *triste*además si soy heterosexual._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

Perdón Jajaja pero si eres heterosexual ¿Por qué estas coqueteando conmigo?.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_No creo que te incumba Jajaja ok ¿Cuándo regresa Tomoe? Tengo que robarte antes_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_No se, creo que el lunes o el martes._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Jajaja la gay regresa a su tierra ¿Qué haces?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Aquí haciendo un poco de tarea ¿y tu preciosa?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Copiando unos acordes a una libreta_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_¿aun no tienes sueño?_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Tu me robas el sueño _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja Cálmate Tomoe, ya ves y dices que eres hetero, ¿ya enserio por que me coqueteas? _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_No te voy a decir Jajaja no me macho confundas por favor. _

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajajaja te pasas con Tomoe-chan_

Es la primera vez que le agregaba el "chan" al nombre de hígado andante, espera creo que sentí celos ¡no manches¡

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_El "chan" se escucha muy femenino para ella, déjalo en Tomoe a secas_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja tienes razón_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice: **

_Jajaja sabes que no voy a olvidar, haber visto a Tomoe con bolsa jaja_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Ni yo Jajaja se pasaron con Nao hasta foto y toda la cosa jajaja_

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Si la verdad su bolsa bien gay_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Pero yo no lo voy a olvidar no tanto por la bolsa, si no por que ahí te conocí a ti y la verdad es que no eres como te pintaba Tomoe. _

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_¿y como me pintaba Tomoe?_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

Jajaja ¿enserio quieres saber?

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_Jajaja si, siempre me gusta saber que tan mal habla la gente de mi._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Jajaja ok, dijo que eras: amargada, torpe, infantil, engreída, soberbia muy pendeja y closetera Jajaja lo ultimo si se lo creí._

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice:**

_Es bueno saber que la gente te estima demasiado, como para dar tan buenas referencias de ti_

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Se me olvidaba, también dijo que eras sarcástica. Pero lo que no me dijo es que eras preciosa *coqueteo* aquel día que te conocí en el antro no te vi bien, andaba algo tomada, pero créeme cuando te digo que si te hubiera visto antes a ti que a ella, quien fuera mi novia ahora fueras tu no ella._

Anda, ahora si la Fujino me lanzo el calzón directo a la cara.

**Cristal de hielo plateado dice**

_*sonrojo* aja seguramente te voy a creer si hasta me quitaste mi agua._

**Graciosa amatista dice:**

_Bueno me voy me muero de sueño, cuídate bye!_

Se fue, pero ahora si sabia que ella sentía algo por mi y no solamente era juego ¿pero como llegarle? Después de todo ella seguía siendo novia de mi "amiga"


End file.
